potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:William Brawlmaritn/Faults of the English
Equally, most of you know, I fully affirm the Lord Marshal of the East India Company, Samuel Harrington. Of which I have no regrets about answering so, even today. Allow me to cultivate the people on this wiki what really took place instead of the twisted truth and ignorant lies of your Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers, and King John Breasly. '' ''I will be listing below what '''REALLY' took place and what your prime Minister had to say about It in a recent Skype call. Which will also conclude to my public declaration of my support for''' KING WILLIAM YELLOWBONES TO BE KING OF ENGLAND.........'' Samuel Harrington is a founding father for the EITC, alongside with Pablo, Is now considered by your Prime Minister and King, "Removed from office". Why? Summing up what your Prime Minister said, he considers him to be "Not Loyal to the King". '' ''Let us review what REALLY took place, in the summary. '' ''While KING John Scurvysmythe was in power, Samuel Harrington had formally requested from the East India Trading Company to be abstracted from the royal charter of which it was founded on. To which the current king of the agreed to, thus privatizing the East India Company from Great Britain. '' ''Consequently, to this year currently, Samuel Harrington does indeed NOT answer to the King of England and is not a subject of the crown, also recognizing that the East India Company cannot be under Great Britain's control whether or not you pass an act of parliament to perform so. You would need a formal agreement and acceptance from the owner of the East India Company, which Great Britain DOES NOT HAVE, in this Roleplay. Hence the argument over Lord Harrington being a subject of the King and not taking orders or commands does not make him Loyal to the King, but rather the question should be is "Has Samuel committed an act that would be treasonous to Great Britain?" The result is simply No. He hasn't. '' ''Johnathan Goldtimbers had also replied that "The King can do what he desires". Which Is pitiful excuse for a dying era. He had as well mentioned that another reason they do want him in power is because he had ignited the main cause of the tensions between England and Spain. Not true. After some time of verbal hearsay, we invited Pearson to the call who elaborated on the fact that actually Benjamin Macmorgan and Andrew Mallace were the cause, due to some feud. Pearson said here and I quote "Samuel was not the catalyst of war between Spain and Its entities and England". '' ''"Because he's not popular." He replied as I asked as to why he would not allow Samuel Harrington to be in power In his eyes. If we prefer our leaders on upon popularity and not actual previous contributions, then we're just as unwise as those who gained power that way. But in this case you could articulate the contributions Samuel has done is now filled with fallacies and twisted truths, referable to what the King of England and Johnathan Goldtimbers have said. The Act of Parliaments: Concerns toward the EITC, The Subjugation of the EITC are invalid. The excuses and claims to have Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington removed the office of the EITC are invalid. '' ''Johnathan Goldtimbers and King John Breasly are a dying breed of power. Your King is inactive and literally is not apart of this roleplay anymore. The corruption found within this roleplay directed to the instances of Samuel Harrington are enormous. Pearson knows this as easily. ''I believe '''King William Yellowbones will wipe the corruption clear from It's smoke early ignited from a time ago, starting with your King, John Breasly. '' '' Signed,'' William Brawlmartin Category:Blog posts